


Listen to Your Heart

by Cinnie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara tries to help Buffy, set just after Dead Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Your Heart

She should have known something was up when Dawn insisted she stay in the dining room with her will her sister did her homework. She blames her general apathy for not smelling a rat when the girl oh so innocently declared that they simply had to listen to the radio, placing in on a local station that they rarely listened to.

However she couldn’t help but notice her sister turning the volume up and waving franticly at her to pay attention when Tara’s shy voice came over the air during the song request hour.

“Hello! You’re the first caller of the night, what’s your request?” The over enthusiastic radio host asked.

“Um, I have a friend whose h…having some relationship issues, and I d…don’t think I helped her as much when she first asked me, so I was hoping maybe a song would h…help.” Tara stuttered over the line.

Buffy felt her eyes widening, what could Tara be planning, well, what could Tara _and_ Dawn be planning since they were obviously working together.

“Okay! Nothing like a song to put your friend on her path, which song do you want?”

““Listen to your heart” by DHT, “came Tara’s voice this time minus the stutter.

Buffy froze, unable to move and unable to keep from listening as the first strains of the song came through the radio.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

Buffy winced, how many times had Buffy’s fake smile not fooled Tara…and him…

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

Would that be that look of insanity? Of barely keeping it together, so much so that she’d hurt _him_?

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

Spike? No, Angel… that love she’d built up in her head, that _had_ fallen apart.

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

No need to figure that out, real heaven, her former life with Mom, Riley, all of it. She wasn’t prepared for the chorus though.

_Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye_

Buffy gasped painfully, almost, was this? Was this what she’d really wanted Tara to tell her? That it was okay? But no, her heart was stupid, bad things happened when she listed to it. Bad things.

Completely oblivious to her inner turmoil, the song pressed on.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

Oh god, yes she wondered, and wondered and wondered…

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

Those few moments of easy friendship, going to the beach, the mall, just hanging At the house, always over shadowed by her calling.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems_

But things hadn’t been good this year, and a lot of the ‘goodtimes’ in the last couple of years had been due to denial and rough bandages slapped over wounds nobody wanted to think about.

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Sometimes it did feel like all those years were something she’d come up with in her head, dreamed of something worth fighting for, when all the really existed was this harsh, loud, demanding world. That damn chorus came again.

_Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye_

She struggled with herself…not yet willing to trust her heart just yet, there was no way it could work out.

_And there are voices That want to be heard_

 Other people who wanted to talk to her, or those little quiet voices that whispered of how it would feel to be able to guiltlessly through herself in Spike’s arms, let him hold her, love her, the way she knew he wanted, and the way she wanted as well…

_So much to mention But you can't find the words_

They always got stuck in her throat, those words of kindness, of love, not just for Spike, but for Dawn, nd the others…

_The scent of magic The beauty that's been_  
   
Oh that magical time when they were engaged, that was still, in her very innermost thoughts one of her fondest memories. Even his kindness directly after he resurrection, had been beautiful, his voice telling her she treated him like a man, those awkward pats on the back just after her Mom was sick…

_When love was wilder than the wind_

Oh their passion, _love-making,_ was wild, Oh god was it ever, she was already half out of her chair by the time the chorus came in again, and out the door, leaving behind a hopeful Dawn before it finished.

_Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye Listen to your heart, mmm, mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye_


End file.
